The overall objectives are to collect clinical data and pathology materials from human patients with retinal dysfunctions and to study the pathology, pathogenesis, treatment, and mechanisms of treatment in retinal dysfunctions by establishing comparable experimental animal models. GOALS: (1) We plan to continue to obtain human materials with various macular degeneration and edema for clinicopathologic coorelative studies. (2) We will continue to examine the disruption of blood-retinal barrier in various conditions including: (A) photic maculopathy, (B) macular edema after cryocyclotherapy, and (C) occlusion of short posterior ciliary arteries. (3) We would continue to study the pathology of retrolental fibroplasia by injecting Mercox into the vascular tree and study the three dimensional changes of the vitreous neovascularization by scanning electron microscopy.